


One Last Trip to the Mines

by PlayfulPanda (playfulpanda)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, I take tears as tips, Miscarriage, Sad Ending, baby don't hurt me oh wait there is no baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playfulpanda/pseuds/PlayfulPanda
Summary: Promises are not meant to be broken. What happens in this one-shot when Farmer decides one last trip to the mine won't hurt anyone? Lots of pain and hurt feelings.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	One Last Trip to the Mines

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story that I wrote just to get the feels out. I hope you enjoy reading it and if you don't like sad endings I would not suggest reading any further!

It was the first month of the pregnancy, they have been trying for over a season to grow their family. It finally happened and Harvey wept when he saw the test was positive. The first thing he did was go to Robin to add a nursery, he was so excited he could hardly wait to start this new chapter of his life. 

He had everything, this was his happiness. His partner, and a child on the way, what more could he ever ask for? A house filled with love and laughter, all the daydreaming made him very emotional that he would tear up often. 

More and more parenting and pregnancy books started appearing over the house and soon nights were him and Farmer cuddled up reading them. Harvey knew he wouldn’t be able to feel the baby kick for some time but he would always put his hand on her stomach just feeling overjoyed knowing their child was there. That a couple of months from now he’d be a dad to the most perfect baby.

Farmer did her daily tasks, she didn’t feel much different but was extra careful. She was taking everything Harvey and her ob-gyn recommended her and cut back on her more dangerous trips. Though she did miss the mines a lot, the resources she got down there helped out more than she liked to admit. The main problem was Harvey was very worried about the mines while Farmer was pregnant. Even without worrying about the baby, he got nervous thinking about her down there. She would usually come up with new injuries that did not help ease his worries. 

He brought it up casually a couple of days after they found out the news. Harvey was washing the dishes and Farmer was packing the leftovers from dinner. 

“So, about the mines,” he continued, not taking his eyes off the pots he was washing.

“What about the mines?” Farmer asked knowing where this was headed but just continued her task. 

“I think it would be best if you did not go down there for a couple of months.” Harvey turned to look at her, her back facing him but he saw the brief pause. 

Sighing, she turned to face him. “Is that a doctor’s order?” Offering a brief smile, seeing that he was serious she puts her hand up in playful defeat, “Okay, I promise I won’t go down there.” 

He let out a breath that he seemed to be holding in, “I know that was a lot to ask but just until we are settled in with our bundle of joy. Then you can go mine in peace and I’ll heal your injuries like always.” Turning off the water Harvey moved to kiss Farmer’s head. 

Farmer forced a smile but couldn’t stop the feeling of at least one more trip before swearing to not go back. Just one more trip to stock up on everything. Last trip that her dear husband would never find out about. Or at least would hope he never found out she took that trip. She hated lying to him, but with all the new expenses she thought it was the best action to take for her family. 

So one day, when she knew he had appointments all day and it was going to be a long day for him, Farmer went to the mines. She was only around nine weeks pregnant and determined to get this over with. Feeling strong and knowing she could handle herself Farmer headed down to the mines. She packed a bag and knew these mines pretty well so she thought this was going to be a quick trip.

A trip that was supposed to be an hour tops turned to two hours, then three. The time passed too fast and Farmer was so absorbed in her work she didn’t notice her body starting to feel groggy. Starting to feel exhausted and ready to leave she moved slowly. Going up was getting harder and harder, but luckily it was only one more floor. Then she would be safe and go home to her husband. She smiled thinking that, going home to her husband, a thought that always brought her comfort knowing Harvey was where she was headed. 

Farmer was exhausted at this point and the small break she took to think about her husband did her no favors. While she was lost in thought a cave fly came and attacked her. Feeling so weak by the third hit she couldn’t move and collapsed on the floor. Her last thoughts of her husband wondering if she’ll get to see him again. 

Harvey just finished up with his last patient and was drained, all he wanted was to go home and cuddle with his wife. That was the plan until he heard the door open, Linus shouting for the doctor. He runs over only to have his heart drop as he sees Linus carrying his love covered in injuries and blood. Taking her from the man he rushed over to start treating her immediately. 

It wasn’t until he checked for the baby’s heartbeat that his blood ran cold. He stopped moving then frantically checked again and again hoping he’s just missing it. Harvey must have checked at least ten times before he started sobbing, falling to his knees, his breath shaking and glasses fogging up fast. He hung his head and let his glasses slip to the bridge of his nose as his body shook. 

She woke up to the sounds of sobs, her body aching but that was nothing compared to the ache in her heart hearing her partner practically broken. Farmer weakly reaches to pat his head as he cried beside her. 

“Hey Doc,” hoarsely spoken, trying to smile at him. “I’m alive and here.” 

With a shaky breath he looked up at her, tears running down his face, “but you promised.” 

At that moment Farmer knew she messed up. Messed up badly, and this was the worst mistake she made in her life. “Harvey,” trying to apologize.

“You promised me, you promised me you wouldn’t go down there. I thought, I thought…” he keeps trying to speak but only repeating phrases. Unsure how to even do anything but cry right now. 

“Love, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” trying her hardest to console him but he gets up shaking his head. 

“You’re free to go into the mines as much as you want now.” He sounded defeated, out of energy to express any emotions. 

“What do you mean?” 

“There is no more heartbeat, the trauma and heavy lifting were too much. We lost the baby.” Harvey looked like he was about to throw up saying those words. Words he never wanted to say or ever be spoken. He looked at Farmer, all he felt was betrayal and heartbreak. 

They both were silent, no other words said between them. Harvey finished treating and cleaning her but then left. Both silently crying during the whole process. 

For the first time ever Farmer felt no warmth from Harvey. For the first time ever she was worried that she ruined her relationship to the point of no return with the love of her life. Both felt empty and cried themselves to sleep. Wondering what type of future awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Left the ending open-ended so you can decide how they handed it whether Harvey and Farmer have a chance at a happy ending or the trust and betrayal were too much and they end up divorced. 
> 
> My Tumblr is soft-bois-make-me-simp if you want to chat or send requests! Any thoughts or questions feel free to comment them below!


End file.
